


Bury Me (Under your body baby)

by seokieai



Series: jaepil smut collection - seokieai [5]
Category: Day6 (Band), jaepil - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Kim Wonpil, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret sex on stream, Semi-Public Sex, Streamer Jae, Teasing, Wonpil misses jae, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Jae started renting a place away from home so he could stream on twitch without interrupting his members but Wonpil misses him too much and pays a visit.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: jaepil smut collection - seokieai [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Bury Me (Under your body baby)

Wonpil wakes up that morning in Jae's bed as he always does when Jae sleeps away from the dorm. Jae rarely sleeps at his rented apartment but he had been sleeping there for the past 3 days and Wonpil had started to feel a little bit neglected. The younger shifted in the bed to press his face into Jae's pillow, the fading sent of shampoo making Wonpil miss the older man even more. He had had enough, Wonpil can't let himself go another day without talking to Jae. It may seem dramatic but when you spend nearly every day together for 5 years it’s hard to be apart. Wonpil pulls himself out of bed and pads into the kitchen where Sungjin sat the table staring at the tv in a haze of sleepiness.  
"Morning Wonpil" Sungjins voice raspy in the morning cut through the air.  
"Morning, I think I'm gonna go see Jae today. It's been a while..." Wonpil said as he walked over to the fridge to dig around for something to eat.  
"Cool, have fun, tell him I said hi" Sungjin said and flashed Wonpil a casual thumbs up. Wonpil nodded and walked away taking his yoghurt pot with him. 

He took a quick shower and threw on whatever clothes he could find, he wasn’t doing anything really important so didn’t bother dressing up. His hair was curled from the shower so he pulled his hoodie over his head and slipped on some sneakers, getting ready to leave. 

"Jae came from upper engine and I saw Lily's body there!"  
"No wait lights were off I didn’t see a body!" Jae yelled into the mic and bounced on his chair. Everyone in the chat yelling out who they sus. Jae stared at his screen where his name was highlighted red. He bit down on his lip and smiled at the camera when he realised, he wasn’t the one getting voted out this time. Then the doorbell of his apartment rang.  
"Oh, shoot guys, I'm going AFK there’s someone at the door" Jae shot out of his chair and walked away from the camera's view and into the hallway. Jae pulled open the door to reveal a pouting Wonpil.  
"Oh Pil, Hey! I just started a stream, What’s up?" Jae hung off of the side of the doorway while he spoke so he could get a full view of Wonpil.  
"Are you serious?" Wonpil's voice was quiet and his pout deepened "I haven’t seen your or spoken to you in 3 days..." Wonpil bought a hand up to his eyes to pat away anything that threatened to spill.  
"Hey, hey..." Jae pulled Wonpil into a hug "What’s going on you're not usually like this"  
"I just miss you; I don’t know what else to say" Wonpil said clutching Jae's hoodie.  
"Come in... I have to finish stream but it won’t be long and after we can talk ok?" Jae pressed a gentle kiss to Wonpil's forehead and pulled the younger into the apartment

"Hey guys look Wonpil came over, streams probably gonna be shorter today so we can hang out" Jae said and pulled his headphones over his head. Wonpil waved at the camera and sat down out of its view. Wonpil watched as Jae went through multiple among us games getting more and more bored by the second. He huffed and pulled off his hoodie leaving him in his baggy white shirt. Wonpil stared into the monitor next to Jae's computer screen to check he still couldn’t be seen in the livestream. He smiled to himself and sunk to the floor and began to crawl over to Jae's desk as the older man celebrated his imposter win. Wonpil crawled into the small space between the legs of the desk. Wonpil tapped Jae on the thigh making the older jump slightly and gaze down at the younger. Jae scrunched his eyebrows questioningly and Wonpil only responded with a sweet smile and a whisper.  
"Just pretend im not here"

Jae looked concerned but continued anyway. Wonpil trails his fingers up Jaes sweatpants and drags a dainty finger over Jaes dick. Jae twitched slightly and just cleared his throat trying to focus his attention on killing Toast who had called him out on sus behaviour. Wonpil dipped his hand into the sweatpants and pulled his slowly hardening dick out of its confine. Wonpil heard Jae choke on his breath and proceed to blame it on the gameplay.  
"Oh jeez, I was gonna kill Sykuno then. Ah Rae would've seen. Ok let’s sabotage lights..." Wonpil rolled his eyes and started a rhythmic tug on Jae's cock. He pressed a small kiss to the base of the olders dick and licked lightly around the base. Wonpil heard the kill noise sound from Jae's speakers swiftly followed by the report notification. All of Jae's friends’ voices sounded out at once with oohs and ahhs. Wonpil decided this would be the perfect time to completely engulf the head of his boyfriends’ cock in his searing hot mouth.

Jae held back a moan and tipped his head back. 

"Ok I sus Jae so hard, I haven't seen him do a single task and I'm pretty sure he was the last one around Poki" Lily spoke carefully  
"Yeah I was sus of him earlier as well... Any defence Jae?" Rae asked. Jae had heard them and he tried his best to responded but all that came out was a pathetic sounding  
"Uh..." Wonpil continued his assault on Jae's dick pushing him slightly further into his mouth.  
"That’s it votes Jae, he has no alibi" Someone said and all the votes came popping in, Jae sighed shakily and voted for himself and watched as the character went flying through space. 

"Ok guys game a sec, I'm gonna go to the bathroom ok." Jae Tapped around on his computer, turning off the camera and making sure his mic was muted by just unplugging it all together. Jae rolled back his chair slightly which made his dick fall from Wonpils lips, a tiny strand of saliva still connecting the two.  
"What do you think you're doing Wonpil." Jae's voice was dark and dangerous, it sent a shiver through the youngers entire body.  
"Showing my boyfriend how much I miss him... Is that a crime?" Wonpil pouted and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Jae hummed and gripped Wonpil's chin, running his thumb along Wonpils plump bottom lip.  
"Come here..." Jae's dark voice hung in the air as he pulled wonpil to his feet. Jae stood from his chair and sat down on the bed.  
"Finish what you started" Wonpil gulped when he heard the low timbre from the older man and got down on his in front of Jae again. 

Wonpil reached forward carefully and wrapped his fingers around the base of Jae's cock. He slowly guided Jae into his mouth and looked up at his elder through his eyelashes. Jae smirked and pulled Wonpil's hand away by the wrist.  
"Hands behind your back" Wonpil did as he was told and felt Jaes fingers scratch over his scalp before gripping the hair at the crown on Wonpil's head. Jae started slow guiding Wonpil's head up and down slowly. Once the pace was comfortable Jae pushed down on the back of Wonpil's head all the way to the base. He could feel Wonpil's throat contracting around him. Jae groaned in pleasure and all he could do was stare down into Wonpils tear filled doe eyes. He loosened the grip on Wonpil's strand and the young pulled off of Jae's length his throat coarse and tight with the pressure. 

"Can you keep going?" Jae asked petting his boyfriend’s hair with delicate touches. Wonpil nodded and swallowed harshly.  
"Yes Jae..." Wonpil smiled and engulfed Jae again, this time without Jae pressing down. He sucked in his cheeks to put more pressure and Jae's dick just how he liked it. Wonpil sped up to push Jae over the edge. The man above him moaned loudly, fists gripping the bedsheet. Wonpil pushed all the way to the hilt nearly choking himself on Jae as he felt the older realise in long hot spurts. Wonpil lapped up as much as he could, this throat still raw from the torture but the heat of Jae's cum soothes the pain slightly.

"So, when you said you missed me, you meant you missed my dick?" Jae was panting and out of breath but still would never miss an opportunity to tease Wonpil. The younger rolled his eyes but played along anyway.  
"Yep. And now I got what I came for I can go home" Wonpil smiled and turned to walk out into the hallway. Jae tucked himself back into his sweatpants and went to chase after his boyfriend. Jae might act like an asshole for the sake of it but his boyfriend still deserves an orgasm.

That Night Jae did go back to sleep at the dorm and as soon as he got there he ran to his room and pounded his lovely boyfriend into the mattress.


End file.
